Changed Kaito!
by Ivory.NaNaNa
Summary: Kaito berubah gara-gara Miku. Dan itu membuat teman-temannya resah. Apalagi Miku yang merasa amat bersalah. Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Baca fic gaje ini! Warning! Shonen-ai! Jika benci fujoshi, jangan dibaca! Request from Chalice7 Readers boleh tinggalkan review dan flame jika cerita ini kurang terhibur bagi anda


**Title: Changed Kaito?!**

**Author: PeaceIvo24**

**Category: Misc/Vocaloid**

**Rating: T/Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: MiKaito**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya PeaceIvo24**

**Warning: Miku's POV, OOC, Enggak Nyambung, Jelek, Aneh, Bahasa Ngawur (?), Typos, Shonen-Ai**

**Request from Chalice7**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**X_X**

**~~~Miku's POV~~~**

Ah alangkah tampannya. Dia mempunyai beberapa ketertarikan sehingga dia memiliki fan girls. Dia tampan, baik, dermawan, kaya (sangat) mesum, dan polos. Eum… kalau masalah otak, sih jauh di bawahku *Sombong**Author digampar Miku*. Tapi kebodohannya itu sama sekali enggak ngurangi kepopulerannya.

"Hai Miku-chan!" seru Lenka yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. "Ngelamun lagi, ngelamun lagi! Mikirin BaKaito, ya?!" ledek Lenka sambil menyeruput es jeruk yang entah dapat darimana.

"Iya," jawabku innocent.

"Kok gitu, sih?! Gitu-gitu dia itu adik kembarku, Mi-chaan…" Rin ikut nyelonong.

"Iya!" aku sewot. "Sudah! Rin main sama Len! Lenka main sama Rinto!" seruku jengkel.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Rinto…" wah! Pipi Lenka merah. "Aku pernah.,..pst…pst…" bisiknya.

"Hah?! Ngomong apa?! CIUMAN!" jerit Rin histeris.

"Lebay amat kamu!" seru Lenka.

"Emang," kata Rin innocent.

"Jadi emang betul kamu ciuman? Sama siapa?!" aku mengalihkan pembicarannya.

"BaKaito!" Lenka jengkel. Aku terdiam. Cemburu. "Bercanda~~~! Sama Rinto-kun, lah!" timpal Lenka. Aku tersenyum kembali.

"Rasanya ciuman itu kayak apa?! Kayak dihadang bajak laut ikan? Atau kayak petualang ke dunia mimpi disambut sama penduduk-penduduk sana?" tanya Rin ala iklan kopi Good Day

"Kayak dihadang bajak laut ikan!" seru Lenka.

"Kok sewot gitu, sih?" kata Rin merengut.

"Bercanda~~~! Iyalah kayak dihadang! Waktu dicium itu enggak bisa kemana-mana," kata Lenka.

"Olala~~~" kata aku dan Rin serempak.

"Len-kun juga pernah. Emm mau sih! Dia kan anaknya pemalu," timpal Rin.

"Beda sama adik kembarnya. Superdingin, pinter, dan pedean," kataku terkekeh.

"Yaa… Miku-chan ngeledek," Rin merengut lagi. "Sendirinya belum punya pacar,"

Aku tertegun. Wajahku merah menahan malu. _Akh! Sahabatku udah punya pacar semua! Rin sama Len. Lenka dama Rinto. Luka sama Gakupo! _teriakku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba bel bertanda istirahat habis berbunyi. Para murid segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan segera melanjutkan pelajaran.

Oh ya, aku memang deket dengan Kaito. Tapi hubungan kami sebatas T.E.M.A.N. M.A.S.A K.E.C.I.L.

X_X

-Out of Miku's POV-

Bel pulang berbunyi. Para murid Vocaloid High School segera merapikan alat tulis mereka dan segera pulang (?). Miku mengajak Lenka, Rin, Luka pulang bareng. Tapi sayang, ketiganya ada kencan dengan masing-masing pacar. Lagi-lagi, Miku meratapi dirinya yang belum punya pacar. Ah sedihnya!

Saat asyik bernyanyi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang…

"KYAAA!" jerit Miku kaget. Miku menoleh. "Kaito!" jerit Miku kaget.

"Gomen kalo ngagetin, Miku-nyaan…" kata Kaito sambil mencolek jidat Miku gemas. Alhasil, wajah Miku merona dibuatnya.

"BaKaito playboy," ejek Miku menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Oh ya, aku…" kata Kaito terhenti. Tiba-tiba, tangan Kaito (sengaja) menempelkan dadanya di dada ukuran biasa Miku. Miku menganga lebar. "Wah sudah lama enggak diraba sudah sebesar ini, ya!" sindir Kaito.

~~BLUSH~~ wajah Miku tambah merah. "Bodoh… cepat lepaskan…". _Kyaa! Kami-sama… _jerit Miku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Kaito membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Miku. "Mau melakukan 'itu' denganku, Miku-nyaan?" bisik Kaito yang membuat Miku merinding.

"BAKAITO MESUMMM!" seru Miku mengeluarkan jurus karatenya.

BUGH! BAG! DUAHG! Yah akhirnya Kaito babak belur karena Miku.

"Auuh…" ringis Kaito.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan fan girlsmu yang mudah kamu gombali, ya! Kamu coba ngomong gitu lagi ke fansmu, kujamin cewek-cewek ngantri dari Tokyo sampai Sapporo!" sindir Miku jengkel.

Dengan kesal, Miku berlari meninggalkan Kaito karena kesal. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" sungut Miku kesal.

"Gomenasai, Hatsune-san! Tadi cuma kelepasan!" seru Kaito mengejar Miku. Miku berhenti berlari. Seketika muncul api membara layaknya anime di belakang Miku. "Aku cuma mau…" kata-kata Kaito terhenti saat melihat motor melaju dari arah berlawanan berusaha meraih tas Miku. "Awas…"

"KYAA!" terlambat! Tas cangklong Miku sudah ada ditangan para pencuri itu.

"Haah?! Ada apa?!" tanya Gakupo yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan motornya. Disitu ada Luka yang menggonceng.

"Aku pinjam motormu!" seru Kaito panic.

"Eh?!" Gakupo dan Luka bingung. Sebelum tahu sebabnya, mereka langsung meminjamkan motornya ke Kaito.

BRRM! Kaito menstarter motor Gakupo. Sekali-kali kepala Kaito yang menoleh ke Miku yang menangis.

"SHIT!" seru Kaito. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, Kaito mengebut mengejar perampok yang sudah menjauh itu.

Miku mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat punggung Kaito yang menjauh darinya. "Tolong ya, Kaito…" kata Miku sambil sesenggukan.

"HYYAAAHHH!" seru Kaito langsung mempercepat kecepatan motornya.

"Hah! orang itu mengejar kita!" seru perampok2 yang memegang tas hijau Miku.

"Sialan," geram perampok1 yang menyetir.

"HYAAAAHHH!" Kaito tambah mempercepat kecepatannya. Dan sekarang sudah mencapai 160 km/jam!

"Astaga! Ada pemuda hebat yang mengebut tanpa menabrak siapapun…" ada warga yang melihat Kaito yang melesat.

"Benar! Bahkan sedikitpun sama sekali enggak ada celah untuk menabrak!"

"Siapa dia?!"

_Haha! Enggak ada yang tau termasuk Miku kalau aku ini mantan pembalap GP yang diberhentikan karena masih SMA! _seru Kaito sambil nyengir lebar.

"HIYAHOOO!" seru Kaito.

"WAA! ORANG ITU TAMBAH DEKET!" seru perampok1 panik.

0_0

Keadaan Miku, Gakupo, dan Luka…

"BaKaito belum balik, ya?! Motorku diapain sama Baka Tolol itu, nih?!" sungut Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba, ada warga yang menepuk punggung Gakupo.

"Ada orang berkelahi disana!" seru warga itu dengan nada panic.

DEG! _Jangan-jangan Kaito… _kata Miku dalam hati. Gakupo, Miku, dan Luka segera menumpag pickup yang juga mau jalan kearah yang sama.

Miku, Luka, dan Gakupo melompat dari pickup itu ketika melihat seseorang berambut biru berkelahi dengan dua orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Kembalikan tasnya bodoh!" seru Kaito sambil mengayunkan tendangannya ke wajah perampok1.

"Sial! Anak ini terlalu kuat!" seru perampok2. Perampok2 mengayunkan pemukul baseball ke kepala Kaito.

"ARGH!" Kaito muntah darah. Lalu ambruk.

"Haha!" seru perampok1 dan perampok2.

"Shit! Pas kayak gini polisi enggak dateng-dateng!" keluh Luka jengkel.

Tiba-tiba 4 mobil patrol dateng.

"Yah, baru diomongin!" kata Luka sweatdrop.

"Oh no! Motorku!" tangis Gakupo gaje.

Keadaan Miku, dia tidak pedulikan tasnya yang ada ditangan perampok-perampok yang diamankan polisi. Dia menangisi Kaito yang pingsan dengan kepala berlumuran darah.

"Ahh! Kaito! Sial! Ini salahku!" tangis Miku. Lalu Miku mengusap air matanya. Dia berdiri dengan perasaan marah kepada dua perampok itu. "Perampok sialaaan~~" geram Miku.

Dua perampok itu menelan ludah.

"OOOOOSSSHHH!" seru Miku.

BUG! BAG!

"Ahh! Nona memang hebat…" kata polisi1 dengan nada gemetar.

"Setidaknya mereka pantas mendapatkannya," kata polisi4 datar.

"Kau ini selalu begitu, Meito," tawa polisi3.

"Memang," kata polisi4 innocent.

"Sudah! Bantu aku membawa penjahat bermulut busuk seperti mereka!" seru polisi2 kesal.

Polisi1 dan polisi3 menggeret dua penjahat itu.

"Vocaloid High School Tokyo Hospital! Bawakan 1 mobil ambulan! Ada 1 orang yang mengalami cidera! Di jalan XXX didepan toko aksesoris CCC!" seru polisi2.

Di ruang VVIP nomor 224, VHST Hospital…

"Ngg…" erang Kaito mulai membuka mata.

Semua (Miku, Rin, Luka, Lenka, Gakupo, Len, dan Rinto) orang di kamar itu melihat wajah ganteng *dari TPA**dibunuh* Kaito yang terbangun.

"Ah! Kaito!" seru Miku senang.

"Ngg…" mata Kaito tertuju kearah rambut ungu *masak?* Gakupo.

GREB! Tiba-tiba, lengan Gakupo dipeluk Kaito.

"UAAA!" seru Gakupo terkaget.

"Ooh… kekasihku, pujaan hatiku, kau menungguku semalam penuh mengharapkan aku melakukan 'itu' denganmu," Kaito ngegombal.

DUEEENGG... Gakupo dan yang lain kayak ketiban batu.

"Oh iya, sama-sama," kata Gakupo enggak nyambung.

BUG! Sebelum mengarahkan ciuman kearah lengan Gakupo, Kaito duluan dapat bogem dari Luka.

"Asal, ya…" kata Rin jengkel dengan mata merah layaknya banteng marah *gaploked*.

"Sudahlah, Luka-Hime," kata Gakupo menenangkan Luka.

"Ah, mendokusai!" kata Luka masih jengkel.

"Teman-teman, aku lapar," tiba-tiba Lenka angkat bicara.

"Aku juga," timpal Luka.

"Ayo kita ke Foodcourt-nya!" kata Rin semangat.

"Kami ikut, ya?" tanya Len dengan nada memohon. Gakupo dan Rinto mengangguk setuju. Kaito sendiri menggeleng-geleng.

"Boleh!" kata Miku dengan tegas. "Aku menemai Kaito disini!" kata Miku menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Teman-temannya min-Kaito bertatapan dengan bingung. Lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Biar Luka yang masak! Jadi, kita balik ke Dorm, ya!" kata Gakupo.

"Iya, iya!" timpal Rinto.

"Dadah!" kata teman-temannya yang langsung melesat meninggalkan Miku Kaito.

BLAM!  
…

…

…

Hening…

"OWAAAMM!" Kaito menguap memecah keheningan. "Cewek membosankan," kata Kaito. "Mending ditemeni sama Len-kun, Gaku-kun, sama Rinto-chan," kata Kaito dengan nada mencibir.

"Huh!" Miku memalingkan muka.

"Kamu mau tidur dimana…" ucapan Kaito langsung disahut.

"Miku Hatsune, Shion-san," kata Miku. _Dia sama sekali enggak ingat namaku…_ kata Miku sedih.

"Baiklah Hatsune-san, kamu mau tidur dimana?" tanya Kaito santai.

"Di bak mandi juga boleh. Aku bisa bantal kesana," cibir Miku.

"Fuh," Kaito mendengus. Tiba-tiba terdengar dengkuran lembut Kaito.

"Uh, cepat sekali tidur," dengus Miku.

DEG! Hati Miku berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah tidur Kaito. _Manis sekali! _kata Miku dengan wajah merah. Dia menyentuh pipi Kaito. Miku mematikan lampu. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah ranjang Kaito. Miku menarik napas untuk menyanyikan lagu Magnet yang dia nyanyikan bersama Luka sebulan lalu.

X_X

Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
Itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujou  
Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa

Karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to  
Yurusarenai koto ga naraba naosara moe agaru no

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nain da to omowasete  
KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete  
"Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
Ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo

Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku  
Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni

Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume janakute  
Magure mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
Furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no...  
Dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

Yoake ga kuru to fuan de naiteshimau watashi ni  
"Daijoubu" to sasayaita anata mo naiteita no?

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nain da to omowasete  
KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni  
Yoishire oboretai

Hikiyosete MAGUNETTO no you ni  
Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au  
Fureteite modorenakute ii sore de ii no  
Dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

Tanpa sadar Miku tertidur menyanyikan lagu itu.

~Miku's POV~

Segera sembuh, Kaito. Agar aku segera menyatakan cintaku kepadamu...

End Miku's POV

*TBC*

Miku: Ahh! Akhirnya adegan shonen-ai-nya selesai!

Author: Ooh, ini masih TBC. Chapter selanjutnya pasti ada adegan Shonen-ai lagi

Kaito: UGYAAA! BAKAUTHOR! Yang aku cinta Cuma Miku-chan!

Miku: Berisik!

Author: Silahkan ber review dan flame jika kurang terhibur dengan cerita saya


End file.
